To conduct a literature review and interviews with members of an Advisory Panel and 3 additional primary care providers who are research participants to guide development of a prototype of a brief mobile-delivered stage-based Substance Use Risk Intervention (SURI) for primary care patients and a Clinical Dashboard for providers, and to summarize the findings in an Interim Report.